Une vie différente
by Mad'Eyes Fol'oeil
Summary: UA Slash Harry a 8 ans et s'est enfui de chez les Dursley. Il vit maintenant dans la rue. Mais il ne sera pas seul. Il se construira une famille avec ceux qu'il rencontrera dans son nouvel habitat.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans cette ruelle sombre? Il s'y était caché après avoir réussit à quitter son oncle et sa tante sans que ceux-ci ne le remarque.

Il avait toujours essayer de leur plaire, de faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il avait fait de son mieux mais jamais ils n'avaient eut un mot gentil ou un geste d'affection pour lui. Alors il avait profiter d'une sortie à Londres pour s'enfuir. Personne ne s'en plaindrait de toute façon. Et surtout pas son oncle et sa tante. Ils n'avaient jamais voulut de lui. En 7 ans, il n'avait jamais été heureux avec eux. Et quitte à être malheureux, autant être loin de la maltraitance quotidienne qu'ils lui infligeaient. Peut être ne serait-il pas malheureux dans la rue. Du moins, pas autant que chez les Dursley.

Il devrait sûrement travailler pour manger, mais il l'avait toujours fait. Il serait seul, mais il l'avait toujours été. Alors, entre la maison des Dursley et les rues de Londres, il avait fait son choix. Sa vie serait certainement difficile maintenant, mais ne l'aurait-elle pas été chez les Dursley?

Il faisait maintenant presque nuit. Il devait être dans la rue depuis 6 heures environ. On était début juillet alors il ne devrait pas avoir trop froid cettee nuit. Mais il devrait tout de même trouver un endroit pour s'abriter de la pluit et du froid qui viendraient avec l'hiver. Mais là, il était simplement fatigué.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, blotit entre deux vieux cartons au fond d'une ruelle. Seule un personne regardant attentivement entre les cartons aurait pû voir la forme sombre de son corps d'enfant.

La jeune fille marchait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la tête basse. Les passants la regardaient de travers, les commerçants surveillaient leurs étales. Certains avaiet peur d'être volés, d'autres la regardaient avec pitié, mais aucun ne faisait un geste pour l'aider. Ou seul un spécimen rare d'humain généreux le faisait, mais c'était une espèce en voix de disparition.

De temps en temps, un passant lui donnait une pièce, ou un commerçants, à la fermeture de son magasin, lui donnait un paquet de produit qu'il ne pourrait plus vendre le lendemain.

Quand on avait besoin d'aide, d'un service, elle se proposait, et les demandeurs était bien souvent généreux avec elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait errer dans les rues de Londres. Chaque matin, lorsque quittait la maison abandonnée où elle vivait, elle espèrait glaner de quoi se nourrir. Depuis deux mois qu'elle s'était enfuit du foyer où elle vivait avant, elle faisait un maximum de provision. Dans environ deux mois et demi, elle serait trop fatiguée pour marcher toute la journée, et elle ne voulait pas se balader dans les rues avec le froid et le vent d'octobre alors que son bébé seait à peine né. Elle serait encore mineur à ce moment, et c'est pour ça qu'elle état partit. si elle était reser au foyer, la directrice aurait fait adopter son enfant et plus jamais elle ne l'aurait revu. Et elle refusait cette option. Elle voulait élever son enfant, et elle le ferait, coûte que coûte.

Elle venait d'arriver au fond de la ruelle où elle vivait quand elle entendit un gémissement. De peur et de surprise.

Harry avait été réveiller par des bruit de pas. Il se recroquevilla le plus qu'il pouvait entre les deux cartons. une silhouette deux fois plus grande et plus imposante que lui se tenait à quelques mettre de sa cachette, devant la porte d'une maison. Son esprit de petit garçon pensa de suite à un ogre, dans le genre de ceux qui mangent des enfants, comme dans les livres de magie qu'il lisait l'année passée à la bibliothèque de l'école. Bien sûr, son oncle lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que la magie n'existait pas.

Mais s'il y avait un truc qu'il avait appris au contact de sa famille, c'était qu'une chose nier avec autant d'acharnement ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Et puis, comment expliquer que les cheveux de son institutrice soir devenu bleu après qu'il l'ait souhaité ou que les siens ait repoussé en une nuit après que la tante Pétunia lui ait totalement raser la tête?

Cependant, lorsque l'ogre se retourna pour voir s'il était seul, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement. Il ferma alors les yeux, de peur. Et il pria intérieur que l'ogre soit gentil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un ogre devant lui mais une jeune fille avec un ventre particulièrement gros. Il se demandait d'ailleur pourquoi. Peut être que c'était un bébé dedans? Il sursauta lorsque la jeune fille parla :

-Dis-moi ce qu'un petit garçon comme toi fait ici à cette heure?

Elle était maintenant accroupie devant lui, empêchant toute fuite possible.

-Je me suis sauvé, murmura-t-il. Mais ne me renvoyer pas là bas. J'veux pas y retourner et de toute façon, ils ne m'aimaient pas.

-Qui ne t'aimaient pas?

-Mon oncle et ma tante. Ils m'enfermaient dans le placard sous l'escalier et j'devais faire toute les corvées de la maison. Et mon cousin, il me tapait mais eux, ça les faisait rire.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'aimaient pas?

-Oui. Ils l'ont dit plein de fois. Ils disaient que j'étais un monstre et qu'il ne voulaient pas de moi, qu'ils me gadaient parce qu'il étaient obligés. Alors je suis partit.

-Ok. Je m'appelle Alicia et j'ai 17 ans. Et toi?

-J'suis Harry et j'vais avoir 8 ans.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on est présenté et que je sais pourquoi tu es là, tu veux bien qu'on rentre dans cette vieille maison et qu'on mange un morceau. On reparlera de ça demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil d'accord?

Harry acquiesca simplement de la tête et se leva. Il suivit la jeune fille dans la maison où elle le conduisit dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il y avait une vieille cheminé, un canapé usé et un buffet. Cette pièce était moins sale que les autres pièces où ils étaient passé.

Alicia retira le sac à dos qu'elle portait et vida son contenu au milieu de la pièce : de fines branches de bois et de la nourriture. Elle rangea le bois dans une grande caisse près de la cheminé et une partie de la nourriture dans la buffet. L'autre partie finit dans l'estomac des deux jeunes et ils s'endormirent dans le vieux canapés.

Le lendemain, une vie différente commença pour Harry Potter, le Survivant. Une vie simple, où il lui sembla être plus heureux. Les jours passèrent, et au matin du cœur de l'été, Harry sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

La veille, Alicia lui avait demander, peu avant la tombé de la nuit (heure à laquelle ils rentraient), de lui laisser une demi-heure avant de rentré. C'est ainsi que Harry déambula seul dans Londres. Lorsqu'il était rentré, Alicia avait déjà préparé le dîner. Celle-ci avait un sourire mystérieux collé au visage.

En un mois, Harry et Alicia avaient appris beaucoup de chose l'un sur l'autre : ce qu'ils aimaient ou pas, des informations pesonnel et sur leurs familles ou leurs aptitudes. Alicia avait rit quand Harry lui avait raconter les fois où il disait avoir fait de la magie, sujet qui passionnait le jeune garçon. Il ne se passait depuis pas une journée sans que celui-ci ne répète à Alicia qu'il lui prouverait un jour que ça existait vraiment.

Mais ce matin était particulier, non pas parce qu'il était le milieu de l'été, ni parce qu'Alicia fut réveiller avant Harry. Enfin, un peu petit pour ça. C'est ce qu'Harry trouva bizarre quand il ouvrit les yeux. Alicia était éveillée, assise dans un fauteuil qu'Harry avait lui-même poussé d'une autre pièce à celle-ci. Alicia le regardait en souriant. L'odeur du petit déjeuner était là, mais elle était inhabituel : le chocolat était chaud, les toats beurrés remplaçait les simples tartines de pain. Certains mets avaient même fait leur apparition, comme le bacon et le jus d'orange. Il avait sûrement été réveiller par l'odeur provenant du petit déjeuner. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru être de retour chez les Dursley avant de poser ses lunettes sur son nez pour regarder ce qui l'entourait : toujours la même pièce au murs gris dans laquelle il vivait depuis un mois.

Pendant qu'il observait la table de salon (seule table utilisable qu'il avait trouver dans la maison) où siègeait le petit déjeuner, Alicia s'était levée et avait récupéré quelque chose dans le haut du buffet.

Elle avait fait attetion au calendrier et aujourd'hui était un our spécial. Alors elle avait préparé un petit déjeuner spécial pour Harry et elle. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle ne pouvait guère faire plus. D'après ce qu'elle savait, personne n'avait fait pour Harry ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment et depuis un mois.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait réconforter après un cauchemard, Harry lui avait sauter au cou en pleurant et l'avait remercier pendant au moins une minutes entière.

Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir aujourd'hui. Il allait sûrement la remercier pendant toute une heure cette fois. Amoins qu'il ne soit occupé ailleur. Mais il prendrait assurément du temps pour la remercier avant de prendre le petit déjeuner. De toute façon, elle verrait bien sa réaction lorsqu'elle le lui aura donner.

Elle s'approcha du buffet et ouvrit la porte de droite où elle rangeait ses affaires. Elle passa sa main sous les quelques vétements présent et sortit un paquet de petite taille, rectangulaire et emballer dans un simple papier marron. Elle retourna alors vers Harry et se plaça à coté de lui dans lecanapé en face de la table. Le regard toujours poser sur celle-ci, Harry n'avait pas vu Alicia quitter son fauteuil puis s'asseoir près de lui. Il releva finalement la tête et lorsqu'elle entra dans son chmps de vision, Alicia lui tendit le paquet et lui dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Ce dernier la regarda, les yeux ronds et bouche-bée, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait un mois que la communauté socière avait appris la disparition de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. En effet, Albus Dumbledore avait été informé par son amie Arabella qu'elle n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis plus de deux mois.

Lorsque les Dursley étaient rentré chez eux début juillet, après ëtre partit avec l'enfant le matin même, elle avait demander à Madame Dursley si son neveu serait disponible le lendemain pour des travaux de jardinnage qu'elle avait à faire, Pétunia lui avait dit que le garçon était partit en colonie de vacances pour les deux mois à venir.

Arabella ne s'était pas inquiété et n'avait donc pas signaler l'absence temporaire de l'enfant à Dumbledore.

Mais lorsque le petit garçon n'était pas réapparut à la rentrée scolaire, elle avait interpellé la tante du garçon le soir même et lui avait demander sans cérémonie où était l'enfant. Question à laquelle cette "chère" Pétunia avait répondut séchement qu'elle ne savait pas où était son bon-à-rien de neveu et qu'elle n'était pa à blamer si personne ne le retrouvait parce qu'il s'était enuis en tout discrétion au début des vacances. Les lèvres pincées, elle avait renifler de dédain avant d'ajouter que c'était mieux ainsi puisqu'il ne leur traînait plus dans les pattes.

Arabelle s'était donc précipité chez elle pour prévenir Dumbledore, qui s'empressa de prévenir le Ministre Fudge, qui, lui, prévenut la presse et mit trois jeunes Aurors à la recherche du garçon.

En moins de 24 heures, toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière savait que leur héro, Harry Potter avait disparu. Cela en fit rire certains alors que d'autres furent inquiéts ou orrifiés.

About d'un mois, les recherches étaient toujours vaine. Aucun indice ne permettait ne serait-ce que de savoir si le garçon était encore en vie. Certains journalistes, comme Rita Skeeter, émettaient des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres.

Certains prétendaient que l'enfant serait Cracmol ou devenu fou après avoir reçu le sortilèges mortel.

En ce matin de premier octobre 1988, le top 3 des rumeurs les plus folles était sans hésitation décerné à la Gazette du Sorcier (Harry Potter serait mort en même temps que le Mage Noir et Dumbledore essayait de rattraper le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais révéler), le Chicaneur (Le survivant serait devenu invisible et inaudible après avoir avalé un genre de moucheron fantastique au nom imprononçable) et à l'Actu des Héros (Le garçon aurait été tuer et découper à coup de hache par son oncle Moldu, qui aurait enterrer les morceau dans son jardin).

Aucun journaliste ne semblait approcher de la vérité, dont il était à des années lumiè penserait qu'un héro sorcier soit maltraité par sa famille Moldu et qu'il aurait simplement fugué pour ne plus jamais la revoir? Quel sorcier penserait qu'un enfant aussi célèbre ne soit pas admiré, idolâtré, adoré par sa famille? Pas un seul. Ni ceux enfermé à Azkaban, ni le "grand"Albus Dumbledore.

Après tout, Lily Evans Potter était si gentille qu'il était impensable que sa propre sœur soit une femme aigrie et une méchante marâtre pour Harry Potter. Seule quelques personnes savait que Pétunia Evans était tout le contraire de sa sœur.

Albus Dumbledore était inquieet, même très inquiet. En un mois, personne n'avait vu la moindre trace de Harry Potter. La disparition de l'enfant était vraiment un coup dur. Et pas que pour lui, La communauté sorcière était choquée.

Quelques jours après que la nouvelle soit tombé, il avait été lui-même interrogé les Dursley au 4, Privet Drive.

Il pensait trouver une tante effondrée par la disparition de son neveu. Après tout, pourquoi Pétunia aurait pleurer sur l'épaule d'une vieille voisine qu'elle connaissait à peine?. Albus Dumbledore avait donc penser trouver une famille éplorée et, en voyant les visages réjouis qu'affichèrent les trois Dursley lorqu'il leur dit être venu parler de la disparition de Harry Potter, il pensa encore plus fort que ceux-ci se réjouissaient à l'idée qu'il venait leur annoncé les retrouvailles de lenfant. Mais lorsque Monsieur Dursley lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient que réjouit de la volatilisation de leur anormalité neveu avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, le grand Albus Dumbledore était (litéralement bien sûr!) tombé sur le cul.

Minerva l'avait prévenu sept ans plus tôt que les Dursley étaient d'abominables Moldus. Mais il pensait qu'ils aimeraient quand même un peu leur neveu. Il avait visiblement fait une erreur en confiant le garçon à sa tante et son oncle. Il lui faudrait trouver une nouvelle famille pour accueillir l'enfant. S'il était retrouver en vie.

Mais en un mois, les Aurors tournaient en rond. Quoique, pour cela, il leur faudrait un point autour duquel tourner. L'enfant, s'il était en vie, ne laissait pas la moindre trace de son passage. Comme s'il savait qu'il était recherché.

Même la magiedu garçon était indétectable. Alors soit celui-ci était mort, soit il était dans un lieu où la magie était déjà présente, soit il masquait (volontairement ou involontairement) sa magie avec un bouclier.S'il masquait sa magie, il pourrait s'en servir sans que le Ministère ne s'en aperçoive. Or, ils comptaient tous sur la détection de la magie accidentelle pour retrouver le Survivant. Ils devraient donc le rechercher de manière Moldu. Ça allait leur prendre plus de temps que prévu. Temps prévu qu'ils avaient déjà dépasser d'ailleur. Mais les Aurors n'était pas formé pour faire des recherches dans le monde Moldu.

L'enfant pourrait-il survivre dans la rue tout un hiver? Dumbledore était sceptique. Comment un enfant, Survivant ou non, pourrait survivre dans la rue et résister au temps?

Le Ministre avait donné six mois aux Aurors pour retrouver l'enfant. Six mois au-delà desquels toutes recherches seraient abandonnées. Môssieur le Ministre lui avait signaler que les Aurors avaient autres choses à faire que rechercher un gamin pourri probablement mort.

Alicia marchait seule près de la maison, en cette dernière après-midi de septembre. Voilà u peu plus de dux semaines que Harry cherchait de quoi les faire vivre seul. Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher, elle n'avait plus la force d'arpenter les pendant douze heures tout les jours. Alors elle restait dans leur maison et se reposait. Elle avait donc eut tout son temps pour réfléchir aux prénoms de son bébé. Pour une fille, ce serait Rebecca et Alicia en deuxième prénom. Si c'était un garçon, il s'appellerait Jude et aurait Harry pour deuxième prénom. Et elle demanderait à Harry d'être son parrain. Ca donnerait à Harry et son bébé un véritable lien, autre que celui d'oncle de cœur.

Harry était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamai eu et elle était la sœur qu'il avait manqué à Harry depuis toujours.

Elle marchait donc tranquillement, regardant les vitrines des magasins, lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Elle sourit alors et prit une direction précise sans pour autant presser le pas. Le premier prenait toujours du temps pour venir. il ne serait sûrement pas là avant le lendemain.

Harry était seul. Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, il parcourait seul les rues bondées de Londres . On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était réjouissant. Plutôt triste. Voir tout ces gens heureux, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ces jeunes et ces enfants s'amuser avec leurs parents ou leurs amis, ça rendait Harry morose. Lui n'avait jamais connu ni amour parental ni amitié. Sa "famille" avait fait très attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas heureux. Et ils avait réussit. ls l'avait dénigrè. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus ni oncle, ni tante, ni cousin. Aujourd'hui, il y avait Alicia. À la fois sœur, mère et amie. Avec Alicia, ils s'amusaient tout les soirs, pendant ses leçons de lecture et d'écriture, se racontant des anecdotes, des blagues ou des histoires abracadabrantes sorties tout droit de leur imagination. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux - et bientôt trois - et ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre.

Il avait quitter les Dursley - chez qui il était traité comme un esclave - pour trouver l'amitié d'une grande sœur. Et bientôt, il aurait un neveu ou une nièce. Vraiment pas de quoi regretter les Dursley. Ces pensées le firent sourire. Il avait été plus heureux et aimé en trois mois avec Alicia qu'en sept ans avec son oncle et sa tante.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Sa vie était loin d'être luxueuse et confortable, mais elle était remplie de joie. À quoi bon vivre aisément et être malheureux? Selon lui, c'était mieux d'être pauvre et heureux que riche et malheureux. "L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur" dit-on.

Enfin, sauf pour les Dursley. Plus ils étaient riche, plus ils étaient heureux. Mais ils étaient vraiment un cas particulier. Ils n'étaient pas totalement "normaux", même s'ils se qualifiaient comme tels. Ils n'étaient pas non plus "anormaux". Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop... maniac de la normalité. Étant donné qu'il n'existait aucun être archétype, personne ne pouvait se qualifier de "normal".

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'avait mené dans la ruelle où il vivait. La nuit était tombé depuis plus d'une heure, aussi se décida-t-il à rentrer. Il poussa la porte, normalement bloquée avec une chaise si l'un d'eux était dans la maison. Celle-ci n'étant pas "fermée", il en déduit qu'Alicia n'était pas là. Soit celle-ci se baladait encore, soit elle était au dispensaire médicale et elle ne reviendrait pas seule le lendemain.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry resortit en courant de la maison, certains qu'Alicia ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il courut hors de la ruelle, avant de s'engoufrer dans une impasse à une centaine de mètres. Il cogna à la troisième porte de droite et un vieil homme le fit entré quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il resortit, l'enfant portait un drôle de paquet. L'homme attendit qu'il resorte de l'impasse avant de rentrer chez lui, un sourire joyeux plaquer sur son visage ridé.

Il avait prévenu Harry qu'il avait un vieux berceau et quelques vétement de bébé dans son grenier. Il n'avait pas laisser le choix au garçon d'accepter et lui avait dit de passer prendre le tout lorsqu'il serait sûr qu'Alicia ne serait pas chez eux afin de lui faire une surprise.

Harry parcourait donc la rue avec un berceau dans les bras. Le berceau en lui-même contenait des vétement ainsi qu'un cheval et une petite voiture, tout deux en bois. Tout était vieux mais en très bon état.

Une fois dans leur maison, Harry plaça le berceau et son contenu dans le coin opposé à celui de la porte.

Il mangea ensuite et s'endormit dans le canapé en pensant à Alicia.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia marchait. Elle n'était pas attentive à ce qu'il l'entourait, aux regards fréquents que lui lançaient les nombreux passants. Avec sa mine fatiguée et blafarde, tous se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait dans la rue. Ils lui jetaient des regards suspicieux, surtout à la vue du tout petit bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Ils devaient sûrement penser qu'elle avait mis son bébé au monde dans un bordel et qu'elle allait l'abandonner en chemin.

Mais ils se trompaient. Eux ne voyaient qu'une gamine de la rue qui avait fait une erreur avec un homme.

Dans de rares exceptions, certains admiraient une jeune mère qui se battrait pour la vie de son enfant. Une gamine se dévouant corps et âme à la vie qu'elle avait porter pendant neuf mois.

Mais ces personnes étaient tellement rares qu'on ne pouvait en croiser deux en même temps. Et c'était bien malheureux.

Mais peu importait les passants, la rue et l'avenir incertain que celle-ci leurs réservaient à eux trois. Chacun d'eux receveraient une dose d'amour tellement plus forte que celle distribuée aux enfants de bonne famille dont les parents ne s'occupaient guère, préférant vivre leur vie et laisser leurs bambins aux bras d'une nourrice ou d'une gouvernante.

Elle était la mère de son enfant. C'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde alors ce serait elle qui l'élèverait. Pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait mériter son titre de mère. On appelle pas maman une femme qui s'occupe à peine de nous. Comme le contraire était tout à fait exacte. Des parents doivent s'occuper de leurs enfants. Cela lui semblait naturel.

Elle venait de bifurquer dans une ruelle plutôt sombre et étroite. Les passants la regardait suspicieusement. La peur de se faire voler était présente dans ce quartier de la ville. En effet, ce secteur de Londres était réputer pour abriter divers gangs et dealers en tout genres. Ce n'était pas le quartier le plus sûre de la capitale, mais c'était, par ici, le seul coin où il était possible de squatter une maison sans se faire déloger. Et, en l'occurence, l'endroit où il y avait le plus de maisons à squatter. Ici, personne ne leur posait de questions. Le taux élevé de délinquance faisait taire les rares habitants. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient quitter les lieux en habandonnant leurs maisons, invendables par la cause de ce taux. Les seuls personnes à enménager dans le coin était soit des délinquants, soit des femmes seules et jeunes avec plusieurs enfants. Tout le monde se méfiaient de tout le monde, ce qui créait une atmosphère encore plus tendus.

La jeune mère s'arréta devant le dernière porte de la sombre ruelle et frappa trois coup distincts sur celle-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un petit garçon tout exité qui vint lui ouvrit. Elle entra alors en souriant et parla:

-Alors Harry, qu'as-tu fait pendant ma courte absence? Tu n'as pas eut de problème?

-Non, aucun problème. J't'ai préparer une petite surprise. Viens! lui répondit joyeuse l'enfant.

Lorsque le jeune fille passa par la première porte de droite du couloir où ils parlait. La salle où elle pénétra était nettement plus propre que le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter, ce qui prouvait que la pièce était habitée. À peine fût-elle dans la pièce que son regard fut attirer par un élément étranger, absent lors de son précédent départ.

Un berceau d'osier monté sur une structure en fer, dont la peinture blanche était écaillée, ornait le coin opposer de la salle. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le garçon souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans un bras, faisant tout de même attention au bébé qu'elle portait dans l'autre bras.

-Oh Harry! Où as-tu trouver ce berceau?

-C'est le vieil homme que je t'ai présenté le mois dernier. Il me l'a donné pour que je te fasse une surprise.

-Merci Harry! Merci beaucoup.

Elle plaqua une baiser sur la joue du garçon, qui rougit légèrement, avant de se placer près du berceau. Elle en retira les vétements et jouets et y déposa soigneusement l'enfant qu'elle portait.

-Alors, lui demanda Harry, fille ou garçon?

-À ton avis?

-Hum...Je dirais une fille!

-Cher M Potter, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenté votre filleul(le)...

Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards à Fumseck, son phénix, qui se lissait tranquillement les plumes. Celui-ci ne devait vraiment pas se rendre-compte du stress qui occupait son maître habituellement si calme. Où s'il s'en rendait-compte, n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Si Dumbledore avait placer l'enfant dans une bonne famille, celui-ci n'aurait sûrement pas disparut. Et Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu tant de soucis pour le retrouver.

Cependant, Dumbledore avait fait un minuscule pas dans les recherche du garçon. Il avait réussi à soutirer, avec du chantage, aux Dursley qu'ils avaient perdu l'enfant à Londres au début des vacances scolaires. Il avait donc envoyer d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix patrouillés dans les rues Londoniennes Moldus. Il n'avait eu aucun résultat jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il attendait le rapport de son professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue.

Il était parti se renseigner dans divers hôpitaux Moldus avec une photo de l'enfant, fabriqué de toute pièce grâce à un souvenir de Mm Figgs. Dans chaque hôpital, l'homme donnait un tract avec la photo de l'enfant, son nom et sa date de naissance. Le numéro d'appel laisser était celui de la vieille Mme Figgs, qui depuis, ne sortait plus de chez elle sans demander à quelqu'un de surveiller le téléphone. Mais le-dit téléphone n'avait encore jamais sonner.

Deux semaines plus tard, ce cher Severus parcourait toujours les hôpitaux, lorsque l'un d'eux lui donna un semblant d'information.

L'infirmière de l'accueil cherchait dans les archives des trois derniers mois le nom Potter, lorsque celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle avait trouver un dossier "Potter" mais que ce n'était pas le dossier d'un garçon mais d'une jeune fille du nom d'Alicia. Celle-ci n'avait malheureusement - pour Severus - laisser ni adresse ni numéro de téléphone.

Il rentra donc à Poudlard sans la moindre information intéressante. Mais c'était selon lui. Car s'il avait relever le nom et chercher dans les archives Moldu, il n'aurait trouver ni Alicia Potter ni jeune fille portant le nom "Potter" aux Royaume-Uni.

Et si les employers du Ministère n'étaient pas idiot, ils auraient remarquer que le nom d'Alicia Potter était apparu dans le registre des Né-Moldus. Plus précisément sur la fiche d'un futur élève de Poudlard ayant pour parrain Harry Potter. Qui penserait qu'Harry Potter, 8 ans et activement recherché cacherait, involontairement, sa position dans les registres des Né-Moldus.

Dumbledore pouvait retrouver l'enfant, mais il ne cherchait pas les informations au bon endroit. Et il n'était pas le seul. Les Aurors ne fouillaient pas les dossiers des futurs élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie. En ouvrant le dossier "Harry Potter", mis à jour automatiquement par magie, ils aurait trouver des informations exploitables et qui les auraient mené tout droit là où le garçon vivait.

Harry Potter était invisible mais il était pourtant là, devant le nez de tout le monde. Aurait-il fait un numéro de claquette dans les bureaux des Aurors qu'aucun d'eux ne l'auraient vu? C'était un enfant, il ne connaissait pas la magie, ne se savait pas rechercher et donc ne se cachait pas mais personnes n'arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à l'apercevoir dans les rues de Londres.

Le vieil homme venait tout juste d'y penser. Les listes des futurs élèves de son école se créaient par magie. Tous les enfants sorcier apparaissaient sur les listes d'élèves des leurs naissances, et si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, le nom s'effacait du parchemin.

Ouvrant les portes d'une armoire à l'ancienne, l'homme centenaire attrapa le dossier "1991-1992". Celui-ci retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, le dossier entre les mains et l'ouvrit. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement au vu du nom. Entre Patil Parvati et Thomas Dean était placé Harry Potter, signe que le garçon était encore bien vivant. Cependant, la liste ne disait pas où le garçon vivait. L'adresse de celui-ci n'était pas noté "inconnu" mais "confidentielle", chose qui étonna Dumbledore. Comment le lieu de vie du Survivant était-il devenu "confidentiel"? Encore un mystère venait de s'ajouter au CV déjà bien remplit (pour un enfant de cet âge) du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. L'enfant était-il caché par un sorcier? Connaissait-il le monde Magique? Cela expliquerait que sa magie soit masquée. Si il avait vu les articles de journaux sur sa disparition, l'enfant se cacherait pour ne pas qu'on le renvois chez les Dursley. Ce qui serait logique. Mais s'il connaissait la magie, il aurait sûrement été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ou au Chaudron Baveur. Hors, Tom, le gérant du pub, l'aurait immédiatement averti s'il avait vu l'enfant. Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi penser. Le manque d'information sur les connaissance de Harry rendait les recherches confusent. Il leurs faudra beaucoup de temps pour que leurs recherches aboutissent. Mais il retrouverait l'enfant. Il en allait de la survit du monde entier.

Mais tout le monde sait que les Potter ne font jamais ce qu'on veut qu'ils fassent. Et un descendant de Maraudeur ne respecte pas les règlements. Alors Dumbledore pouvait toujours chercher, Harry ne réapparaîtrait que lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Et les Maraudeurs ont toujours un tour dans leur manche pour échapper aux adultes. Le vieil homme s'en rendrait-compte par lui-même. Il s'arracherait les cheveux pour avoir cru pouvoir manipuler un Potter...


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! Vraiment, la journée avait plutôt bien commencée. Pour la première fois depuis ces deux derniers mois. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Deux mois plus tôt, le temps s'était subitement dégradé . En à peine trois jours, la neige et le blizzard avaient remplacés la pluie et le vent. L'hiver s'était installée avec plusieurs semaines d'avances, et elle n'avait pas l'intension de repartir avant plusieurs mois.

Et donc, depuis la mi-octobre, la température extérieur restait négative et celle de la vieille maison peinait à rester positive.

Le peu de bois et de papier - souvent humides - qu'il trouvait ne produisait pas suffisamment de chaleur pour avoisiné les 10°C plus d'une heure et ne leur servait plus qu'à chauffé de l'eau - qu'ils avaient en abondance avec la neige - et le peu de nourriture qu'ils possédaient.

Alicia était tombé malade et ne sortait pas plus de deux minutes de la maison. Étrangement, Jude (!!) - qui n'avait pourtant que deux mois et demi - n'était jamais vraiment tombé malade. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait d'éternuer ou de tousser, mais cela ne durait guère plus d'une journée. Tout bébé normalement constitué - non pas qu'il pense que son filleul soit "anormal" - tombait souvent malade, surtout en hiver. Encore plus s'il vivait dans une vieille maison froide et humide. Lui-même ne tombait aussi que rarement malade avant, et cela semblait continuer. Pas qu'ils ne s'en plaignent mais c'était étrange.

Mais là, il devait penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, par exemple. C'était un vendredi, sauf que c'était un vendredi 13. Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais porter alors les Dursley avaient été plus suceptibles chaque vendredi 13.

Lorsqu'il avait quitter la maison ce matin, la neige et blizzard n'était plus d'artualité et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il partait d'un pas joyeux.

Il avait trouver presque deux Livres (£) sur le sol et obtenu d'un commerçant un sachet de divers aliments. En bref, la matinée avait bien commencer et il avait été prêt à croire que le vendredi 13 lui portait bonheur.

Mais aux environs de onze heure, il avait remarqué un individu louche qui prenait toujours la même direction que lui. Il était _suivit_. Et non, il n'était pas parano. L'homme aux cheveux noir mi-long ne le quittait quasiment pas des yeux. Il ne s'intéressait pas non plus aux vitrines et n'entrait dans aucun magasin si lui même n'y entrait pas. Et l'homme calquait ses déplacement sur les siens.

S'il pensait ne pas avoir été repéré, c'était qu'il était vraiment bête. Ou trop sûr de ses capacité de filature. L'idiot se pensait discret. Mais s'il avait été vétu de jaune citron et avait porter une pancarte disant "je file Harry Potter" autour du cou, il n'aurait pas été moins discret. Pfff...

Au bout de deux heures de surveillance, Harry ne savait toujours si l'homme avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Après tout, peut être que l'étrange individu avait remarquer qu'il vivait dans la rue et cherchait à savoir où il vivait pour rapporter sa présence aux services spécialisés. Ou celui-ci avait pour but de lui faire du mal, le voler ou le _tuer_. Peut être allait-il même le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Enfin, il s'égarait dans ses suppositions et il allait finir par se perdre dans la ville.

Il voyait bien que l'homme semblait de plus en plus énervé par sa filature. Pour cause, Harry marchait droit devant lui, birfuquait quelques fois dans d'autres rues mais ne s'arrétait plus. Il marchait lentement, comme s'il se promenait. Il ne se retournait pas pour éviter d'alerter l'homme. Il ne le voyait pas mais il sentait son regard dans son dos. Il se sentait épié, surveiller. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger immédiat.

De longues heures plus tard, l'homme était toujours à la charge. Harry en avait assez de parcourir les rues et il avait froid et faim. Mais il ne devait pas conduire l'homme jusqu'à sa maison. Cela mettrait les trois habitants en danger. La nuit était tomber depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Harry eut une idée. Il avait déjà tenter de semer l'homme discrètement en s'enfonçant dans les foules mais il n'avait pas réussit. L'homme marchait à environ 20 mètres derrière lui. Sur le trotoir opposer, il y avait l'entrée d'une station souterrain de métro. Sans hésiter une seconde, l'enfant traversa la route entre deux voitures en arrêt, accéléra le pas et descendit l'escalier pour accéder aux tunnels. Il sauta les trois dernières marches puis courutdans le couloir de droite. Il bifurqua à gauche quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, tout en donnant un coup d'œil derrière lui. L'homme courait à sa suite mais ne progressait pasaussi vite que l'enfant. Visiblement, le sport n'était pas son point fort et la journée qu'il avait passer à le suivre entravait ses maigres capacités. De même que sa grande taille l'empéchait de se faufiler dans la foule comme l'enfant le faisait.

Rapidement, Harry bifurqua deux autres fois, à droite puis à gauche, et sortit du souterrain. A bout de souffle, il continua sa course sur une trentaine de mètres avant de percuiterquelqu'un. Et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Son poursuivant se trouvait _devant_ lui, essouflé et les yeux brillant de haine et de colère. Le rictus mauvais qu'arborait ses lèvres terrifia Harry. L'homme tendit la main pour l'attraper et le petit garçon ne put que fermer les yeux. Il pensa alors à Alicia et leur maison et, tout à coup, il se sentit bizarre. C'était comme si on l'avait compresser pour le faire passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc trop étroit. Lorsque la sentation cessa, il entendit un cri féminin, pousser par une voix familière qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui, ce n'était plus l'homme étrange, et il n'était plus dans la rue pleine de passants. Devant lui se tenait Alicia, bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés. Et il était dans leur maison, en sécurité.

-Co...comment...? bégaya la jeune femme.

Il avait _disparut_ de la rue où il allait se faire attraper, donc où il était en danger, pour réapparaître dans leur maison quand il y avait penser. Waouh... C'était comme quand il s'était retrouver sur le toit de l'école pour échapper à la bande de Dudley.

-Je sais pas comment. Je sais pourquoi. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Puis il lui raconta tout ce qu'il était survenue entre son départ joyeux le matin et son retour mouvementé le soir.

-Tu m'crois maintenant quand je te dis que je fais d'la magie?

-Et bien, j'aurais du mal à ne pas te croire, rit-elle.

Harry lui sourit, l'embrassa puis alla jouer avec son filleul. Quelques minutes après, il dînèrent en silence puis Harry étudia un peu les maths et la grammaire, avant de tous aller dormir.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Londres, dans un vieux château écossais invisible, et plus précisément dans le bureau directorial de l'école, se déroulait une discution animée. La femme d'âge mûr qui la surprit affina son ouïe afin de capter chaque mots de la conversation. La femme - coiffé d'un chignon serré et au visage strict - monta l'escalier sans bruit et écouta son collègue évacué toute sa mauvaise humeur - habituel - sur leur ami et directeur.

Par la porte entrouverte, la femme apercevait son collègue qui tournait en rond et son patron, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Celui-ci portait un petit sourire amusé, nullement effrayé par la colère de son employé.

-...suivit toute la journée, clamait l'homme avec rage... parcourut des kilomètres derrière le gamin. Et quand j'allais l'attraper... juste à quelques centimètres... il a disparut. Le gamin _transplanne_ Albus!... saleté de gamin... comme son père... bon à rien...

D'abord stupéfaite par la nouvelle - Harry Potter, huit ans, transplannait - la professeure n'avait pu s'enpêcher de rire aux dernières répliques murmuré de son collègue, ce qui fit remarqués sa présence aux deux hommes. Son patron lui sourit, lui ermettant d'entrer, alors que son collègue lui lancait un regard noir qui l'aurait tuer s'il avait pu, tout en continuant de tourner en rond dans le bureau.

-Allons Severus, cessez de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Ce tapis ne vous a rien fait.

Elle reçut un autre regard noir qui la fit sourire alors que l'homme répliquait:

-Ne me comparez pas à un _lion_ Minerva. Je ne suis pas d'humeur! Je ne peux pas me venger sur le gamin Potter alors le tapis devra subir.

-Severus, vous n'êtes _jamais_ d'humeur. Quand à ce pauvre garçon, vous avez dû l'effrayer à le poursuivre toute la journée comme un lion poursuit son futur repas.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un troisième regard noir avant de se détourner et de sortir du bureau, sa cape tournant derrière lui.

Minerva se tourna vers son vieil ami et vit que le sourire de celui-ci s'était agrandit pendant l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec son ancien élève.

-Albus, il semblerait que le petit Potter ait fait tourner en bourrique ce cher professeur de potion? demanda-t-elle.

-Ma chère Minerva, vous avez bien raison. Severus a repéré l'enfant près de Covent Garden, à Londres, et l'a suivit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'échappe. D'abord en courant dans les galeries souterraine, puis en transplannant.

-Alors l'enfant a vraiment transplanné? À huit ans? questionna-t-elle, toujours autant étonnée.

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Un bonbon au citron Minerva? proposa-t-il.

-Non merci Albus, répondit la femme, les lèvres pincées.

-Il semblerait, effectivement, que l'enfant puissent transplanner lorsqu'il se sent en danger. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous savons maintenant que le petit est toujours en vie - bien que je n'en ai jamais douter - et où nous devons centrer nos recherches.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche se leva, contourna son bureau et caressa son phénix. Il se retourna ensuite vers sa professeure puis parla de nouveau:

-J'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec vous Minerva, mais j'ai de nombreuses personnes à contacter. Il faut aussi que j'aille au Ministère, voir s'ils ont repéré un transplannage sans permis ou l'utilisation de magie accidentelle dans Londres en fin d'après-midi.

-Bien sûr Albus. Une autre fois peut être, pour une partie d'echec sorcière.

La professeur se leva et sortit du bureau, puis retourna dans ses propres appartements.

Elle comprenait que l'enfant se soit enfuit. Il avait eu peur. Un homme inconnu l'avait suivit toute une journée à travers Londres. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour un enfant, et même un adulte aurait fuis. Severus n'avait sûrement pas considéré le fait que l'enfant puisse le repéré. Il n'avait pas dû être très discret. C'était idiot. Le garçon vivait dans la rue depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant. Il devait avoir appris à repérer les personnes dangeureuses et les lieux où il ne devait pas aller. Et Severus Rogue entrait plus dans la catégorie "personne à risque" que "personne sans danger". On pouvait dire qu'il n'inspirait pas la confiance.

La femme laissa ses pensées de côté puis reprit la correction des devoirs de ses élèves de Première Année.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore transplanna dans l'atrium du Ministère. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, entre dans la première qui s'ouvrit et descendit à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du Ministre. Celui-ci ne l'attendait pas, mais il n'avait pas le temps de prendre rendez-vous. De toute façon, le Ministre Fudge ne refusait jamais une de ses visites, prévue ou non. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci avait le choix.

Il devait juste faire part au Ministre de la localisation approximative de Harry Potter.

Le vieil homme frappa sur la porte devant laquelle ses pas l'avaient mené et entra dans le bureau lorsqu'on le lui eut permit.

La pièce était de taille moyenne et richement décorée. Un énorme bureau de style ancien croûlant sous les dossier était placé au milieu de celle-ci. Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre, était assis à son bureau, une plume entre les mains. Le mur derrière lui était totalement caché par des étagères remplies de boites et de dossiers de toute taille. Les trois autres murs comportaient -outre une baie vitrée magique et la porte d'entrée - de nombreux tableaux, dont certains occupants dormaient ou était absents.

-Ah, Albus. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? demanda pompeusement le Ministre.

-Une très bonne nouvelle Cornélius.

-Et quelle est-elle? continua Fudge, soudain désintéresser, pensant lascivement que Dumbledore avait encore eu une idée folle.

-Harry Potter a été vu hier par l'un de mes professeurs.

Fudge écarquilla les yeux et posa la plume qu'il tenait toujours. Il était maintenant beaucoup plus intéresser par la nouvelle qu'apportait le vieil homme.

Presque sans voix, le Ministre parla:

-Où ça, Albus?

-Dans le Londres Moldu, près de Covent professeur l'a suivit discrètement (Nda: on y croit tous...) toute la journée. Mais lorsqu'il a essayé de l'aborder, ou plutôt de l'attraper, celui-ci s'est enfuit.

-Comment s'est enfuit l'enfant?

-Vous trouverez sûrement cela surprenant, et je le comprendrais tout à fait, mais l'enfant a transplanné.

-Transplanné?! S'étonna le Ministre.

-Éxactement. L'enfant a disparut en pleine rue dans un "pop" retentissant.

-En êtes-vous certain Albus?

-Absolument. C'est surtout pour cela que je suis ici. Il nous faut consulter les registres de magie accidentelle et de transplannage.

-Oui, bien sûr. Merveilleuse idée. Allons-y maintenant Albus. Peut être trouverons-nous la destination du garçon et, avec un peu de chance, il y sera encore.

Sortant du bureau, le Ministre se dirigea vers les ascenseurs d'un pas pressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes pénétraient dans les locaux du Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. Le transplannage de l'enfant ayant été effectuer devant des Moldus et en étant mineur, sans permis de transplannage, il devrait y être répertorié. Fudge demanda les archives de la veille à la secrétaire et , une fois le dossier en main, il s'intalla au deuxième bureau de la pièce avec Dumbledore.

Le dossier ne comportait que 4 fiches. Chaque fiches reportaient différentes informations sur chaques actes magique effectués par un mineur. Il y avait donc eu quatre "sorts" lancés ce vendredi par un sorcier de premier cycle dans toute l'angleterre.

-...Amplification... Lévitation... Sortilège Protego et ... Vous êtes sûre qu'il y a tout? Demanda le Ministre.

-Oui Monsieur le Ministre, certaine. Les sorts sont fichés magiquement à chaque fois qu'un sorcier "tracé" - ceux de Premier Cycle bien souvent - les lancent. Les enfants qui ne sont pas encore entrés à Poudlard sont "tracé" avec ou sans baguette et les autres avec baguette. Cependant, il peut arriver qu'un enfant "Sang-Pur" ou "Sang-mélés" qui soit né dans un hôpital Moldu ne soit pas...

La secrètaire ne put terminer son explication, le Ministre lui ayant coupé la parole.

-Il n'y a aucun transplannage. Ni rien qui ait pût faire disparaître le garçon, Albus, signala le Ministre au vieux directeur. Vous êtes certain que c'était lui et qu'il a transplanner?

-Oui. J'ai revu le souvenir de ce moment dans ma pensine plusieurs fois, et il ne fait aucun doute que l'enfant ait transplanner, Cornélius. Il avait les yeux fermés, le front plissés de concentration et il a disparut avec un "pop", ce qui ne trompe pas.

-Étrange, vraiment. Un transplannage intraçable à 8 ans...

Albus Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et répondit :

-Il n'y a pas que ce transplannage qui soit étrange, M. le Ministre. Harry Potter lui-même est un mystère.

-Apportez-moi le dossier complet de Harry Potter! beugla le Ministre.

La secrètaire, affolée, bondit de son fauteuil et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec ses chaussures à talons dans la salle des archives. Elle en ressortit à peine une minutes plus tard avec un très fin dossier jaune entre les mains. Le Ministre arracha les dossier des mains parfaitement manucurées de la blonde, marmonant un "c'est pas trop tôt" à celle-ci.

Fudge posa le dossier sur le bureau et l'ouvrit, fouillant dans la dizaine de parchemin à la recherche de celui qu'il voulait. Il afficha un sourire lorsqu'il le trouva, Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent autre part que sur la dénomination du parchemin. L'homme tendit le parchemin à son ainé, qui fronçait les sourcils depuis le changement d'humeur du Ministre. Ledit ainé comprit rapidement le désappointement dudit Ministre lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le parchemin exempté de toutes autres écrits que son titre. Et cela, ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

-Il... Il doit y avoir une erreur, Albus! L'enfant ne peut pas être considéré comme sorcier s'il n'a pas déjà fait de magie accidentelle!

-Cel adoit être dû à un sort, Cornélius. Il ne peut en être autrement. Puisqu'Harry Potter a un dossier à son nom, sa magie a forcément été détectée à un moment.

-Exactement, Professeur Dumbledore, intervint la secrètaire. Les dossiers sont créés soit à la naissance à Sainte Manguoste si le nouveau-né a une grande puissance magique, soit elle est détectée lors d'un accident magique entre la naissance et l'entré à Poudlard. Bien qu'il soit rare que le premier acte magique surviennent après les huit ans de l'enfant, cela s'est déjà produit. Mais si l'enfant n'a pas recourt à sa magie avant la nuit de son onzième anniversaire, celle-ci sortira de force sous la forme d'une explosion de magie, entrainant parfois la mort de l'enfant et des personnes autour de lui. Ces explosions détruisent tout sur un rayons de quelques mètres qui varient selon la puissance magique de l'enfant. Mais cela n'a été recensé que deux fois ce siècle.

-Enfin! Albus... Vous l'avez vu vousmême avec votre pensine, l'enfant a _transplanné_! Il doit forcément y en avoir une trace quelquepart! C'est insensé...

-La magie fait parfois des chosses bien étrange, Cornélius.

Sans même saluer le Ministre et la secrètaire ébahient, le directeur de Poudlard sortit du bureau et retourna à son école via cheminette. Une fois assis derrière son bureau, un bonbon au citron dans la bouche, le vieil homme chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui aurait pû provoquer un tel phénomène. Il en vint, deux heures et une quizaine de bonbon plus tard, à vraiment croire qu'Harry Potter était un des mystères de la magie à lui seul.

Pendant plus de trois mois, le vieux directeur fit de très nombreuse recherches dans les très nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque personnel, et finalement, ses efforts furent récompenser lorsque "Comment se cacher du Ministère" lui donna la réponse qu'il cherchait. Ce livre, illégal, regroupait tous les sorts rituels et potions pour ne pas avoir le Ministère dans les pattes. Et bien qu'il doutât que le jeune Potter ait un tel livre en sa possession, il savait que la solution y était présente.

La potion elle-même était difficile à préparée, et elle compliquait les choses pour Albus. La magie serait inutile aux recherches, à cause de cette potion.

Il avait tout essayer, du "Pointe Harry Potter" au sortilège de repèrage, en passant par les dossiers du Ministère. Mais il n'avait toujours rien. Enfin, ils avaient bien une information, mais celle-ci ne le faisaient pas avancer : Harry Potter était aussi facile à trouver qu'une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et ils avaient mis six mois à trouver ça et pourquoi l'enfant n'était pas "tracé".

Dumbledore ne se faisait plus d'illusion : Il avait maintenant peu de chance de retrouver le garçon. Il avait penser que l'affaire serait réglée au bout de quelques semaines mais voilà huit mois que l'enfant s'était enfuis. Et six mois qu'ils le cherchaient.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, son ego surdimensionné en avait pris un bon coup.

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry connaissait Londres. Qu'importe les rues qu'il empreintait, il retrouvait toujours facilement son chemin jusqu'à leur maison. L'hiver avait été rude pour lui. Il avait passé la moitié de ses journées dehors, dans le froid, à parcourir les rues Londonienne. Il avait maigrit quelque peu depuis l'été mais moins que Alicia, qui n'était pas habitué au régime alimentaire stricte que Harry avait chez les Dursley. Il se sentait aimer avec Alicia et Jude, et il ne les quitterait pour rien au monde, ni gloire, ni fortune. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au dessous des oreilles et les vieux vêtement de Dudley étaient toujours trop grand et et de plus en plus miteux.

À six mois, Jude avait déjà trois dents, il rampait sur le sol et se maintenait debout difficilement. C'était un petit garçon joyeux et sage. Il était vêtu d'un vieux pull de Harry et ses pieds et ses jambes étaient recouvert de deux vieilles chaussettes grises et sales. Des cheveux blonds long d'environ trois centrimètre recouvrait son crâne et ses yeux était un mélange de bleu clair et de vert, leurs donnant parfois une étrange couleur turquoise. Le bambin ressemblait énormément à sa mère, tant physiquement que caractériellement. Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de jouets, son préféré était sans contexte un petit cheval de bois qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Et c'est avec énormément de surprise qu'Alicia trouva le bambin, riant, le cheval de bois hennissant et galopant autour de lui. Habituellement, elle ne s'en étonnait pas, Harry avait, à plusieurs reprises, changer la couleur d'une petite voiture par magie. Seulement, Harry était actuellement dans les rues de la capitale britanique. Il était partit depuis au moins trois heures et ne rentrerait pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Jude! C'est toi qui as fait ça? demanda le jeune mère à son enfant, qui, bien sûr, ne répondit qu'en lui souriant. La jeune femme lui sourît en retour en s'asseyant dans le vieux fauteuil pour observer le petit garçon joué.

Quand à Alicia, de part leur manque affligeant de nourriture, elle était maigre, pâle et l moindre effort la vidait de ses forces. Elle passait ses journées, somnolente dans son fauteuil et enroulée dans une épaisse couverture, à regarder son fils s'amuser. Harry et lui était sa seule raison de vivre. Voir, chaque jour, Harry se démener pour trouver de quoi les réchauffer et les faire manger lui donnait un peu plus la force de vivre. Une grande partie de leurs aliments était, d'un commun accord, donné à jude. Parce que ni elle, ni Harry ne surporteraient de voir le bambin maigrir. Elle-même avait du mal à voir Harry encore plus maigre que lorsqu'elle l'avait trouver, huit mois plus tôt. Et les longues marches à travers Londres qu'ils effectuait chaque jour n'arrangeait en rien son état.

En fait, elle était malade, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et elle sentait sa maigre résistance diminuée de plus en plus. Elle tentait de rassurer Harry, qui voyait bien qu'elle allait mal. Elle lui assurait que ça allait passer, qu'elle irait bientôt mieux. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa santé ne s'arrangerait pas toute seule.

Et en quelques jours, elle devint blanche comme neige. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tremblait à chaque geste, puis parler devint difficile et sa voix se fit faible. Ses phrases était hachées et sa respiration sifflantes et laborieuse.

Ce fût l'après midi du 8 avril 1988, devant les visage défaits et larmoyants de Harry et Jude, qu'Alicia ferma les yeux, allongée sur un matelas, dans la vieille masure où elle vivait avec les deux garçon. Son visage se détendit et sa respiration se fit petit à petit plus lente.

On aurait pû croire qu'elle dormait...


	6. Chapter 6

Jude, les lèvres frémassantes, se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

-Alicia... Alicia... Réveilles-toi... S'il te plait, murmura Harry d'une voix brisée. Ne nous laisses pas...

Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux et son corps était secoué par des sanglots. La main droite de la jeune fille enfermée entre les deux siennes, Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Lâchant la main inerte d'Alicia, le garçon prit le bébé dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le larmes du bambin mouillants le vieux pull de son parrain.

Très loin de là, un homme d'environ cinquante ans se leva précipitamment et s'approcha d'un présentoire où un vieux livre relié de cuir s'était brusquemment ouvert. Se penchant au dessus des pages jaunies par le temps, celui-ci sourit et murmura :

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Harry Potter.

L'homme se détourna du livre et sortit du tiroir d'un buffet un médaillon en argent. Après avoir breduoillé un mot en latin en pointant le bijou d'un étrange bout de bois, l'homme disparut mystèrieusement.

Et ce fût à Londres, dans un quartier pauvre, qu'on pût croiser le-dit homme maoins d'une minutes plus tard. L'homme était dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par les toutes petites flammes de la cheminé. Le mobilier était vieux et usé, quasiment inexistant. Seuls un vieux buffet et un canapé usé jusqu'à la corde ornaient la misérable salle.

De là où il était, l'homme pouvait apercevoir un bambin dans les bras d'un enfant plutôt jeune. Tout deux pleuraient.

L'enfant avait sursauté lorsque l'étranger était apparut dans la pièce et les sanglots bruyant du bambin étaient devenus silencieux. Les deux garçons le regardaient maintenant craintivement. Le quinquagénaire se rapprocha du duo mais l'ainé recula, serrant un peu plus fort le cadet dans se bras. L'homme aurait dû se douter que les deux gamins ne vivaient pas seuls, mais ce n'est qu'en s'approchant qu'il aperçu, allongée sur le canapé, le silhouette d'une jeune fille pâle comme la mort. Cette vision avait momentanément hébété l'adulte, mais lorsqu'il se reprit, il fila vers la femme et vérifia sa santé du bout de sa baguette. Son déplacement précipité avait fait fuir les deux enfants vers la porte de sortie, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de déguerpir, l'homme parla :

-Ne partez pas Monsieur Potter, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'individu parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante, mais malgré cela, l'enfant se méfiait tout de même de lui. Harry savait qu'une telle voix n'appartenait pas forcément à quelqu'un de gentil. Preuve en était la Tante Pétunia, qui parlait comme ça à Dudley, mais qui lui "grognait" dessus. C'était Alicia qui avait employer ces mots là envers sa tante. Penser à la jeune femme ramena les larmes dans les yeux du garçon. Le sortant de sessombres pensées, l'étranger reprit la parole:

-Cela fait longtemps que je cherchais à vous retrouvez Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? questionna l'enfant.

L'homme ne parut nullement surpris par la question.

-Et bien, peu après votre naissance, j'ai promis à vos parents que s'il leur arrivait malheur et que vous êtiez placé dans une famille ne répondant pas à vos besoins, je vous soustrairerais à celle-ci et m'occuperais de vous. On ne peut pas dire que votre oncle et votre tante se soient convenablement employés à votre bien-être.

-C'était normal, je n'étais pas leur fils, répliqua Harry.

-Ce n'était pas normal, Harry. Vous êtes leur neveu, et on vous avait confié à eux. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils vous haïssaient. Celui qui vous a déposé chez eux, n'a pas pris en compte les derniers souhaits de vos parents et vous a placé chez la sœur de votre mère. Votre tante vous hait parce que vous êtes un sorcier, tout comme vos parents.

-Un...sorcier... Vous en êtes un, n'est ce pas? interrogea calmement le petit garçon.

Le ton employé par l'enfant destabilisa le sorcier. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant soit surprit ou qu'il conteste ses mots. Mais le gamin avait juste semblé intriguer par l'appellation, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il faisait de la magie.

-Vous est-il déjà arrivé de faire de la magie, Harry?

-O...oui.

La réponse de l'enfant avait été murmuré, comme s'il en avait honte.

-Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte, Harry. Au contraire, vous devriez en être fier. En avez-vous déjà fait juste en vous concentrant, ou seulement sous le coup d'une émotion forte?

-Euh... Si je le veux assez fort, je peux changer la couleur d'une petite voiture. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry avait maintenant suffisament confiance en l'homme pour lui parler librement. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait se fier au sorcier. Et il écoutait toujours son instinct, qui ne s'était jamais trompé.

Jude s'était endormit dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, ses pleurs l'ayant épuisé.

-Voilà une raison de plus d'être fier de vous. Peu d'enfants de votre âge sont capables de changer la couleur d'un objet, et ce plusieurs fois. Vous serez un grand sorcier lorsque vous aurez terminé vos études de sorcellerie.

-Est-ce qu'on apprends à faire revivre les personnes mortent? demanda le petit garçon avec espoir.

La question gêna l'adulte qui ne sût quoi répondre. Comment expliqué à un enfant de huit ans que la magie était incapable de résusciter les morts?

-Et bien... La magie peut faire beaucoup de chose, comme soigner un malade au bord de la mort. Mais il n'existe aucun pouvoir permettant de ramener les morts à la vie.

-Oh...

Un sanglot traversa le corps du garçon et une larme coula sur son visage déçu.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça, Harry?

L'enfant balaya ses larmes de la main et renifla.

-Bah... C'était pour Alicia. Parce que c'est triste que Jude n'est plus sa maman. Parce que quand il sera grand, il se souviendra pas d'elle. Comme moi...

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur les joues de l'orphelin. Mais le sorcier était étonné. Il pensait que c'était pour faire revenir ses parents et les connaître que Harry lui demandait ça. Il teanit visiblement beaucoup à la jeune mère et son fils. L'homme avait bien sûr déduit des paroles de Harry qu'Alicia était le jeune fille sur le canapé et que Jude était l'enfant de celle-ci. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Harry reprit :

-Où est-ce qu'on fait des études de sorcellerie?

-Il y a des écoles un peu partout dans le monde. Il y a Beauxbatons en France, Durmstrang dans les pays Slaves, Salem en Amérique et bien sûr, Poudlard au Royaume-Uni. C'est à cette dernière que vous irez sûrement, lorsque vous aurez onze ans. Et c'est son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui vous a placé chez ces idiots de Dursley. Il doit aussi vous cherché, et tout le pays doit être en alerte.

-J'ai été suivit une fois. Pendant toute une journée, mais j'ai semé l'homme en me téléportant.

L'adulte écarquilla les yeux et corrigea:

-Le terme exacte est transplanner. J'ai pensé que Dumbledore enverrait ses larbins vous cherché, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi proche de vous avoir. Nous devrions partir maintenant. Rassemblez vos affaires, n'oubliez ne devons laisser aucune trace de votre présence ici.

Pendant que Harry vidait le buffet dans une caisse, préalablement évacuée de ses occupants, le sorcier répéta le même sort qu'avant son départ de chez lui, sur une grosse pièce en or cette fois-ci. Une fois toutes traces de leurs présences éliminées, ils se regroupèrent tous près du canapé.

L'adulte prit Jude dans ses bras, et agrippa l'épaule de l'autre garçon. Harry serrait, dans chacune de ses mains, le bord de la caisse et le poignet d'Alicia.

Après les dernières recommandation (Ne lachez surtout rien, Harry), l'homme fit disparaître le feu et les cendres de la cheminée et énonça le mot de passe activant le portoloin. Les quatres personnes disparurent et la maison sembla n'avoir jamais été squater par Harry Potter, le célébre sorcier.

À la seconde où le sorcier prononça le mot de passe, Harry se sentit attiré au nombril par ce qu'il lui semblait être un crochet invisible. Le noir l'entourait et la tête lui tournait. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans la vide. Tout à coup, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Ne s'y attendant pas, il s'écroula sur le sol. La caisse pleine fût renversée et le corps d'Alicia cogna sur le sol de carrelage blanc de la pièce où il venait d'atterrir. Le bruit causé par le choc entre le corps inanimé et le carrelage fit immédiatement reprendre ses esprits à Harry et pétrifia le garçon dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

L'homme, voyant l'état de l'enfant, s'empressa de détourner ses sombres pensées:

-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, Harry. En fait, c'est un grand apartement. Nous sommes dans la cuisine.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent! Comment je vais payé tout ça?

-Calmez-vous Harry. Vous descendez d'une très vieille famille sorcière. Et aux fils des siècles, vos ancêtres ont amassés une grande fortune, de nombreux biens immobiliers - dont cet apartement - et un nombre important d'entreprises en tout genre, d'origines sorcières ou Moldus.

-Moldus!? l'interrompit Harry.

-Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique.

L'homme reprit où il s'était arrêté:

-Étant le seul Potter encore en vie, vous êtes leur unique héritier. Par conséquent, tout ceci vous appartient. Vous pourrez donc vivre aisément de votre héritage. Du moins, tout ce qui est sur des comptes Moldus et dont je suis le gestionnaire jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans. Pour vos comptes sorciers, vous pourrez les gérés à vos dix-sept ans, sauf, bien sûr, votre compte personnel, que vous pourrez récupéré à votre onzième anniversaire. En attendant, Ils sont gérés par les gobelins. Ce sont de petites créatures hideuses et qui s'occupent de l'or des sorciers.

-Alors... je suis riche? demanda Harry, ébahit.

-Et bien, oui. Je dirais même que vous êtes plus que riche.

Les Dursley lui avaient donc toujours mentit. Peut-être lui avaient-ils mentit sur d'autres choses?

-Comment sont morts mes parents?

-Vous ne le savez pas!? s'étonna l'adulte.

-Euh...Tante Pétunia a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, et qu'ils n'étaient que des ivrognes et des bon-à-riens. Mais j'ai pensé qu'elle avait peut être mentit sur ça aussi.

-Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore quand il vous a déposé chez ces Moldus!? Bien sûr qu'ils vous ont mentit! Un accident de voiture! explosa l'homme.

Le sorcier, outré, reprit son calme et parla:

-C'était le soir d'Halloween. Vos étaient recherchés par un mage noir et ils se sont cachés. Seulement, le mage noir les trouva et les tua. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de s'en prendre à vous, le sort mortel s'est retourné contre lui après vous avoir laisser cette cicatrice sur le front. Cette nuit là, le sorcier des ténèbres a disparut et Dumbledore vous a placé chez les Dursley. Cette nuit là, vous êtes devenu célèbre. Tous les sorciers vous connaissent. Et ils vous appellent le Survivant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que vous avez survécu au sortilège mortel, alors que personne n'en avait été capable. Un petit garçon de quinze mois avait survécut à un sort auquel personne n'avait jamais résisté. Tout le monde pense aussi que vous avez tué le mage noir.

-Comment aurais-je pût? Je n'étais qu'un bébé.

-On ne sait pas comment il a disparut, et on ne sait pas non plus comment vous avez survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. C'est un mystère et cela le restera sûrement pour toujours.

-Comment s'appelait-il? Celui qui a tué mes parents, précisa l'enfant.

-Beaucoup de sorcier craignent son nom. Très peu n'osent même pas le dire. Ils l'appelaient Vous-Savez-Qui, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il s'appelait Voldemort.

-Voldemort? C'est un nom étrange.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Voldemort est en fait un anagramme. En replaçant bien les lettres de "je suis Voldemort", on obtient Tom Elvis Jedusor.

-Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir un pseudo moi aussi? Pour ne pas que les sorciers viennent vers moi par intêret, mais vraiment pour ce que je suis. Et aussi pour passé inaperçu, Dumbledore va vite me retrouvé si je me présente partout comme étant Harry Potter.

-Hum. Je pense que ça sera utile, Nous y réfléchirons plus tard.

-Est-ce qu'il est vraiment mort?

-Beaucoup pensent que oui, mais moi non. Je crois qu'il est juste affaiblit, trop faible pour revenir. Mais pas assez pour laisser tomber son décir d'avoir le monde à ses pieds. Il attends certainement qu'un de ses serviteurs le retrouve et l'aide à retrouver une enveloppe corporelle. Un jour, il reviendra. Et, j'en suis sûr, les sorciers se reposeront sur vous pour écarter la menace que représente Voldemort pur leur petite vie tranquille. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose: ne les laissez pas se cacher pendant que vous vous batterez pour eux.

-C'est promis.

-Auriez-vous une autre question?

-Euh, oui... Comment vous vous appelez? demanda timidement le petit garçon.

L'homme rit et répondit qu'il s'appelait Jack.

-Allons visité votre nouvelle demeure, Harry. Mais avant, mettons Jude au lit et Alicia dans la chambre d'ami.

-Jack?

-Oui Harry?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, pour Alicia?

-Et bien, nous allons la soignée.

-Elle n'est pas morte! s'exclama Harry.

-Non, Harry. Alicia est dans le coma. Avec un peu de magie, nous pourrons la guérir, et dans quelques mois, elle devrait aller beaucoup mieux.

Un sourire éclatant envahit le visage de l'enfant et il murmurat un "merci" inaudible.


End file.
